carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buford
Buford is Mater's likely mightiest cousin. He competes in the Rustbucket's derby in up to 3 games. He acts very tough and speaks in a rough and angry voice like Gerald and Lenny. He can be put to be extremely muscular on the inside. Cars: The Video Game Buford appears in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama where he is not playable. ]] Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Buford does not appear in the game at all, but one of Tommy Joe's alternate skins (white with blue pinstripes) is often said to be Buford due to the ressemblance. Cars: Mater-National Championship Buford competes in Rustbucket Races 1, 2, and 3, getting faster consecutively, though he still loses to Tommy Joe. In race 1's cut scene, he slams head on into Tommy Joe. He also makes three very quick cameos in the game's intro. He again is unplayable. World of Cars Storybook Buford appeared along with Judd and Cletus, and had a following diecast release. This diecast was however much less valuable than those of Judd and Cletus, as they were twice as rare, Buford's production sale was 8000, the other two were 4000. Livery Video Games Buford is blue with a large number of darker blue pinstripes running down his body, and a white 20 on his doors, his license plate is completely blank (although it reads "Buford" on the Wii and PS3 versions of Mater-National). Diecast Buford is a lighter blue with four purple pinstripes running only along his hood, roof, and trunk. He has a purple and black 7 on his doors, he has no license plate. Personality Buford does not have much of a personality, but certain things such as his voice and mean of "acting natural" could give him a confident but arrogant persona much like El Machismo. Abilties Buford seems to be a low to mid skill derbist, but never has a fastest car role, the scene of him attacking Tommy Joe ultimately displays him as a very lightweight car, as he flew onto TJ's hood. His questionable persona could also display him being muscular and willing to approach others' faces. Gallery Trivia * Buford is fake in Cars: The Video Game. He is only a clone of Tommy Joe. * His wheels are gray and rivetless in Cars: The Video Game, but in Cars: Mater-National Championship he has the same brown ones as Tommy Joe. * Buford is the only cousin to be a clone in the first game and have an eye color other than green. Although in the second game, his eyes were green, and Judd and Lewis' weren't! * In the World of Cars book and on his diecast, his appearance is somewhat different. He has fixed window nets (and a rear window net), only 4 rivets on his bumper, and no tail lights. * He and Cletus have larger icons than the other cousins, while Judd and Zeke's are smaller. * Buford is depicted with gray taillights in Cars: Mater-Natioal Championship's intro. * Buford is the only cousin whose diecast has the correct eye color. * Out of the three cousins who had black windows in one appearance, Buford is the only one to have them on the PS2 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship, while the other two (Lewis and Cletus) had them on the Wii version of the same game. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Rustbucket Race Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Antagonists